David Zimmer
Name: David Zimmer Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Swim Team, Soccer Team, Gardening Appearance: David's height is 5'7" and he weighs 155 lbs. His physique can be described as naturally muscular, being slightly top-heavy. He is moderately toned, but it wouldn't be visible when he wears something loose. His skin is slightly tanned and his eyes are gray-blue. David's face is shaped like an oval, featuring thin lips, a big nose with narrow nostrils, small eyes and thin, strongly-arched eyebrows. It is surrounded by curly blond hair, which reaches to his neck on the sides and to his upper back on the backside. David doesn't care a lot about his clothing, but he usually wears t-shirts and denim pants in the warmer months, with an additional pullover in the colder ones. At the day of abduction, he wore a white t-shirt, whose motif resembles the Puma logo, although the puma is substituted with a kitten, and the caption reads kitten. Additionally, he wore blue skinny denim pants, light-brown leather shoes, gray socks, and black retroshorts. His inner left palm has a thumb-sized brown scar, which he acquired at the age of two when he touched a hot cooking plate. Biography: David was born as the only child of Maria Zimmer (born Breyer), an unemployed mother who stayed at home to raise her child, and Nicolas Zimmer, the owner of a local bakery, on the 29th of April 1994 in Seattle. He was raised in the suburbs of Seattle and never moved, as the uncle of Nicolas, Pierce Zimmer, a former senator and wealthy bank manager, owned the house. Pierce got the house for a cheap price at an auction, just for the purpose of putting his relatives in there after Nicolas asked. Pierce was willing to use his wealth and only demanded that the Zimmers would look after Pierce in case that he would be unable to live on his own. While the Zimmers were far from poor, they wanted to use the money that would have otherwise been spent on rent for an apartment or an self-built home. At the age of 8, Pierce Zimmer advised David to get more athletic by swimming regularly. The reason for that advise was that Pierce deemed that physical fitness is a very important factor in life, and should be something that people care about from a young age on. Since Pierce was a very avid swimmer himself, he suggested this sport to be a fitting activity. David took up the advice and began to swim regularly in different locations in and around Seattle. His parents both approved his new found hobby and supported him with every possibility they had, as they saw how much joy David experienced. He continues to be a passionate swimmer. In 2004, Pierce Zimmer died, and Nicolas inherited the house. David, who has bonded with Pierce, was rather shocked by the death, and mourned for a few weeks. Eventually he managed to overcome his grief, mostly due to the emotional support his nuclear family gave, and also still having a healthy mind with healthy emotional stability. On his tenth birthday, Nicolas Zimmer gave David a soccer ball, thinking it might be fascinating for David. When entering middle school, he joined the soccer club of his middle school since he thought that the game is interesting. He still keeps a medium interest in soccer, since the game encourages team-play. He plays as a defender, and his skills are average compared to other soccer players. David also joined the swimming club of said school. In the next spring, Maria Zimmer began to create a garden in her yard. This caught David's interest as he was fascinated by the way plants grow and he began tending the garden with her, which was appreciated by Maria. Over the years, he learned much about this activity and became very good in nourishing a garden, and while he only is working in his mother's yard, he received a corner which he is allowed to design in any way he wants. His corner consists of a significant amounts of hawthorn bushes. When he began to attend Aurora High School, he joined the swimming club and the soccer club. He is one of the top swimmer, but in as a soccer player, he is fairly average. His grades are either lower than average or higher than average. PE is his favorite subject and his enthusiasm usually earns him a A+. On the other side is English. It is his least favorite subject since he usually doesn't get any better than a C-. His father doesn't mind the English marks, but his mother regularly lectures David to learn. The continued failure hasn't resulted in any bigger consequences than that. The most prominent traits David got from his parents are his friendliness and great optimism. Other defining character traits are his tidiness, his light ambition and his pacifistic nature. David is a very caring and protective individual, which earns him many friends across all age groups. He received most of these traits from his great uncle, who often told him about the importance of harmony and friendship. His circle of friends is rather big. A lot of younger children admire him for his protective attitude and some teenager in his age group are fond of his open mind. David can be rather obsessive with his behavior, insisting that people become friends with him, mostly people who are shy. He believes that he helps them to break out of a shell this way, and since these shy people tend not to tell him that he is bothersome, David doesn't realize that he is not always helpful. While he has a lot of contacts, he doesn't have many people who are very close to him. David has a clear view of what is proper and what is improper behavior. People who behave improperly, mostly what can be called bullies and generally antisocial people, are still treated with respect by David, but it is easily noticeable that David is treating them colder. Nonetheless, he is forgiving person and is happy when people who did mistakes apologize, or show in any other way wish for redemption. If that happens, David warms up to them. Despite the wishes of his mother, who wants David to get a job with a great income, David only wants to live a simple life. He doesn't know yet what he exactly wants, although he plays with the thought of a job that allows him to work with people who need help, such as a job as a nurse. Nicolas gently urges David to take over his bakery someday, yet he accepts the wishes of his son. He tried to employ David once, but David declined, arguing that it is more important to focus on school. Nicolas accepted that, but still offers David the chance to change his mind. He wants to have a girlfriend, yet his big nose makes him feel insecure in romantic matters. David usually doesn't like to talk about this topic. This resulted in some unrequited crushes in middle and high school. Often, if these crushed would demand anything from David, he would do them that favor. Advantages: David's biggest advantage will be his athletic body. His experience with swimming might help him crossing obstacles on the island, such as rivers, that are too difficult for other students. His friendly attitude might help him in finding allies. Disadvantages: As a forgiving person, known players could gain his trust, and thus have a better chance to catch David off-guard. Additionally, he will probably help people even if it draws him into dangerous situations. Designated Number: Male student No. 059 --- Designated Weapon: Fencing Sabre (Sharp) Conclusion: Classic bodyguard case we got here. I'll set up the betting pool for how quick he gets stabbed in the back. Sorry bro, can't trust people in this game. - Josh Baines The above biography is as written by Bikriki. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Bikriki Kills: '''None '''Killed By: Fell from a balcony, due to Cassidy Kant accidentally falling into him. Collected Weapons: Fencing Sabre (Sharp) (designated weapon) Allies: '''Yukiko Sakurai, Jenna Rhodes '''Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: 'David woke up outside of the hotel. The sun was still painful for his eyes, so he went inside the building and got to the indoor pool, where he met Yukiko Sakurai, who was still having difficulties with coping and hugged David for comfort. They decided to look for their friends, and soon met Jenna Rhodes inside. They eventually decided to search the upper floors for their friends. There, they met Jack McDonald, who allowed them to enter 'his' room in the hotel. While David went to the balcony to enjoy the view and the good weather, Cassidy Kant approached, searching for her boyfriend, Matt Masters. Cassidy talked with the group for a bit and decided to leave when she found out that they hadn't seen Matt. She hugged everyone before leaving, but as she approached David, she tripped and fell, pushing David against the old railing, which inevitably broke, and let David fall to the ground. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''You win again, gravityyyyy. ''- Josh Baines '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *David was the first character used for a hero card in Version 5. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain David, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Guava Jelly *Dark Tony Hawk Is Born V5: *Sink And/Or Swim *One Big Joke *Allow Me To Begin Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about David Zimmer. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *David's character was very, very empathetic and extroverted. I think most of his actions were simply to accomodate Yukiko's or somebody else's needs, because that's just the great guy he was. I had a great time having been able to help in his death. The toy boat was successfully used in a kill. Anyway, David was a very likeable character, but there were times when I wondered what he wanted for himself rather than what he thought was best for others. It's always sad when characters die early and we aren't able to see many sides of them. Ah well, very cute death post! - Nuggets *Aw, David. He was the ultimate bodyguard type, "rescuing" everyone that he came across. Even in pre-game, he was something of the ultimate diplomat, attempting to befriend the shy and splashing around with newfound friends mere mintues later. David was such a magnanimous friend to the weaker, so this quick friendship wasn't at all surprising. On the island, he continued to serve as a friend, helping one girl overcome the horrors of the island and find resolve. Despite playing such an important role to his budding group of allies, he served a supportive role quite effectively. Decisions were a democracy within the group and everyone had an equal voice. I was expecting to see the five of them to form their own super alliance and scower through the island together. Despite knowing from the rolls that David was going to hero somebody, his sudden death (though I liked the Chekovian mention of the railing beforehand) was entirely shocking, and the subsequent destruction of the hope that David brought to the group was heartwrenching. Bikriki wrote an amazing support character who's death, while early, came at a perfect time within the character arc's of his group. My only criticism was that the readers never got to look too deep into his individual psyche. We knew that he wanted to be strong for his friends and have hope, but he never got to form many thoughts on his own. All in all, David was a fabulous character for what his purpose was. Good job, Bikriki~ -Shangela *I really disliked David myself. So much that I dance on his grave. It is not a thing such as hating them as a person, like my whiny bitch or my angry bitch, but rather I hated him as a character. After all, what was he, if all things considered? A flat background character. He only had one mood (cheery), one motivation (friends) and do not get me started on the lack of coherency within his posts, though I suppose this is one of my more general issues. Worse, he was very hard to write, and each post turned out to be immensely difficult. When Lauren Rowe was rolled, it became a simple question: Does reading Lauren bring me more joy than writing David? The answer was a loud and clear Yes. David was good for something, though, given that I was able to experiment a bit with his death post. (One might wonder why I even brought him on the island if I detested him so much. Well, the answer is that I can only completely end such relationships when I can ensure that the other party is dead.) Interestingly enough, now that he is dead, I actually have grown some fondness for him, a kind of nostalgia, maybe caused by his very beautiful dea- haha, I am just kidding. God, so happy I got rid of him. - Bikriki Category:V5 Students